


that day

by stepril



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hosie, Hosie Endgame, dont hate me, im so sorry, mention of caroline, mention of lizzie, mention of mg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepril/pseuds/stepril
Summary: josie dies in hopes arms and she thinks about the time they’ve spent together.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	that day

**Author's Note:**

> omg don’t hate me i’m sorry

Before Josie died, the last place she and Hope had spent together was by the lake. It was a time where they spoke about anything. Whatever was on their mind. It was a safe place. A time where they didn't care about the world. They only cared about the presence of each other. They felt safe when around one another, they felt calm. 

How they both looked into each others eyes, and they both had a smile on their faces. The way their hands intertwined and stayed that way throughout the whole time spent at the lake. The way Josie's head rested on Hopes shoulder as Hope told her how they'd spend the rest of their lives together. The fact that the two had everything planned out.

That was until Josie died. Her death was of course a shock to everyone, Lizzie spent months sobbing, Mg was trying to comfort her when he was also in mourning as he lost his best friend. Caroline, her mother, who had lost yet another person. Her child, who she thought she’d see grow up forever. The whole school felt an ache from the recent event. 

And then there was Hope. Hope who was there when Josie took her last breath, her last words. The last "I love you" that would ever be said to her by Josie. She was there. Constantly thinking about that day where she held Josie whilst she was bleeding out. When Josie refused to drink Hopes blood because she thought that her time was up. 

When Hope imagined holding Josie in her arms, it was when they would be watching a sunset in Maldives or when they'd be watching their two children play in their garden, with huge smiles on their faces. Not when she was dying. 

Hope remembered that exact day so vividly. when Josie told her "I love you" for the first time, and where Hope told her she loved her too. Where they held on so tight to each other, like the world was ending. How Hope told Josie she would be okay, but deep down she knew Josie was dying. The part where they kissed for the last time. The part where Hope told Josie to close her eyes and think of the one place she wanted to see. And the last words she told Josie as she took her last breath. "I'll see you soon, my love. Wait for me." And how she placed her lips on Josies and didn't let her go. 

Besides her mother and father dying, that day was one of the worst days Hope had to go through. Josie had made Hope a better person. Josie has made Hope learn to breathe, to let go, to let her guard down. 

There is nothing on hopes mind besides the sheer sadness of losing another person she loves. Every moment she spent with Josie, replaying over and over again. The first and last I love you. Every time they practiced a spell together. When Hope helped Josie. And when Josie helped Hope. The day Josie admitted she had a crush on Hope. The day they shared their first kiss. When Hope asked Josie to be her girlfriend. And her favourite one of all, when they discussed how they'd spend the rest of their lives together.   
  
Until that was all taken away from her.


End file.
